


On Each Other's Team

by Heartguts



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Drabble, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, battle aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartguts/pseuds/Heartguts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt finds unexpected help in the aftermath of a battle with the Brotherhood.<br/>For the prompt "things you said when I cried."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Each Other's Team

**Author's Note:**

> update: if ur here bc u ship them in the movies, ur not welcome here

It’s too hot

The sun is too bright and it’s beating down on him, making his eyes sting and drying the blood in his fur and he can’t even focus enough to teleport away from this, into the shade of the rubble fifty or so feet away —-

And then he’s there, without the tell-tale scent of sulfur, and there is a hand on his shoulder steadying him from the sudden wave of nausea. He gets a glimpse of blue, silver as his eyes adjust.

_Quicksilver._

Not wise to accept help from people when they have brought your team, your friends to their knees in their own blood. But it’s just how things work in this world now, he can’t be bitter, can’t admit to his eyes watering as he tries to catch his breath.

Pietro speaks quickly. Kurt might try to interpret it, but his ears are ringing, he can’t be bothered to until he catches the words 

"Everyone’s going to be fine"

and it sounds like a lie, he’s alone here now because he saw everyone fall around him at the hands of the Brotherhood.

A faint roar cuts through the ringing. The Blackbird. The X-men who were not there emerge, help the rest of their teammates to their feet, and…the children of Magneto do the same, Pietro zipping about, doing quick-fixes on wounds, before returning to Kurt’s side, his scowl slightly softened.

"I told you, everything’s going to be fine."

Kurt doesn’t realize he’s been crying until Scott leads him away.

(Pietro and Wanda are aboard the jet as well, blood-stained and huddled in a corner, talking in low voices with Ororo, and Kurt cannot help but start to find their accented voices a small comfort, even before the professor offers them sanctuary in the mansion.

Perhaps things are going to be fine after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> My goal in posting this is that someone will see it.  
> And someone will say "this is shit, but the pairing looks cool. I bet I could write better."  
> And therefore, Pietro/Kurt will become more prevalent with the more shitty fanfic I write.


End file.
